


ring my bell

by zyximb



Series: ❄ winter collection 2018 ❄ [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Winter, ksoo is horrible at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: in which kyungsoo is bell ringer for a charity and baekhyun tries to donate more than just money.





	ring my bell

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the prompt, [“one is a bell ringer for a charitable organization and the other slips their phone number in the donation bucket along with some money” au](http://chibistarlyte.tumblr.com/post/105926165836)
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes !

Ten dollars, a gum wrapper, and a water bottle cap. This is all Kyungsoo finds when he looks into his donation bucket. He knows this time of the year is usually when people’s wallets are bit light due to having to buy presents and all, but damn. He’s been out in the cold for five hours and all he has to show for it is ten dollars and two pieces of trash. Isn’t this is the time of the year when people are more generous towards charity? 

Kyungsoo’s been volunteering to be a bell ringer for the local orphanage for about five years now. He gets the same spot every year, right in front of the coffee shop that’s about a fifteen minute walk away from his apartment complex. It’s a pretty nice spot especially during this time of the year since the foot traffic is pretty heavy with people craving warm drinks and a place to relax in as the temperature drops. 

He doesn’t exactly love standing outside in the freezing winter air for hours a day, but it’s for a good cause and he would hate to see an orphanage get shut down due to budget cuts. At least they never make him wear a santa costume like they did with Chanyeol. Not that Chanyeol even minds, he’s always liked wearing the big red suit and itchy white beard- Kyungsoo’s not sure why.

Kyungsoo sighs as he rings his bell and stuffs his free hand deep down into his coat pocket to shield from the cold. He really should’ve worn gloves; his hands feel like they’re going to fall off any minute. It’s almost nine p.m when he checks his watch, which means he finally gets to go home. He’s about to take down his donation bucket when a young man calls out to him and jogs in his way. 

The stranger is about his height with chocolate brown hair peeking out from beneath his black beanie. Kyungsoo blinks and watches as the stranger’s hands fumble with something in the pocket of his oversized grey hoodie. Kyungsoo taps his foot impatiently as he checks his phone, he really just wants to go home and get out of the cold. 

“Last minute donation,” the stranger chirps, a wide grin on his face. 

Kyungsoo nods, barely pays attention to the other as he mumbles a quiet ‘thank you’. His sees a piece of paper in the boy’s hand as he reaches in to put it inside the bucket. Kyungsoo exhales sharply as he quickly grabs onto the other’s wrist. “Yah this isn’t a trash can!” he scolds, tired of people giving their litter to him. 

The stranger looks a bit shocked. His brown eyes widen like a puppy and Kyungsoo feels guilt tugging at his heartstrings. It doesn’t help that the boy is somewhat...cute. “Sorry,” Kyungsoo sighs, “It’s just that people have been throwing trash in there and I’m just a little fed up.” 

A smile immediately breaks out on the young man’s face as he opens his palms to reveal a twenty dollar bill along with the piece of paper. “Don’t worry I brought an actual donation,” he chuckles. “And uh, it’s not trash. It’s for you.” 

Kyungsoo’s brows furrow together, a small confused frown tugs at his full lips as he takes it to read what it says. 

“Oh uh I kind of wanted you to read it when I wasn’t here, but I guess this is fine too,” the other says with a sheepish smile. 

_ ‘Your cute! Call me :) - Baekhyun ’  _  the note reads. 

Kyungsoo stares blankly at the phone number scribbled at the bottom of the paper. Huh. He’s not exactly sure what to do with this. Baekhyun’s looking at him with hopeful brown eyes, grinning with his bottom lip between his teeth and Kyungsoo visibly swallows. 

“I thought the note would be cute. Do you think it’s cute?” Baekhyun asks. 

Kyungsoo feels the blush creeping up his cheeks when the other stares at him. “You uh- used the wrong ‘you’re’.” 

Baekhyun looks somewhat confused, so he continues, “You said ‘your’ but it was supposed to be ‘you’ apostrophe ‘r’ ‘e’. You know, ‘you are cute.’” Kyungsoo almost cringes at himself. He’s never been good with people, especially when it came to flirting. If this even counts as flirting, he’s really just lecturing this poor guy on grammar. What a cassanova you are, Do Kyungsoo. 

“So are you calling me cute?” the other says with a teasing smirk and a tilt of the head. 

“I-I uhm,” Kyungsoo nervously stammers. 

Baekhyun laughs rather loudly as he playfully hits the other’s arm. Kyungsoo thinks it’s a nice laugh, a bit obnoxious, but nice nonetheless. 

“You’ll call me right?” Baekhyun says once he finally stops chortling. “Or else I’m gonna keep coming back to see you until you do.” 

Kyungsoo quickly nods, although he doesn’t think he’d mind Baekhyun coming back. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! i wanted to do another collection like i did for valentine's day with my fav ships so yeah. i wanted to write krisho and xiubaek but i'm so burnt out on writing fluff from writing all these lmfao. the ending is not the best, but what's new lmao. anyways HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HOPE FINALS WENT WELL FOR EVERYONE STILL IN SCHOOL <3333 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
